Discovered Love
by J'ecris
Summary: TsuxSaku YURI From a Ninjutsu lesson to sleeping together What have they gotten themselves into? Rated for yuri, and rape as well as other fun,graphic stuff! R&R Any criticism accepted
1. Chapter 1

_Okey Dokey...This is my first fanfic, which is a Tsunade/Sakura yuri.No Lemon in this chapter but more to come!_

It was already dark outside by the time Sakura had finished her medical ninjutsu training with Lady Tsunade.

"Well, you're doing a great job Sakura. It's only been two months and you've already gotten this far. I'm proud of you." Tsunade told her smiling pupil.

"Thank-you Lady Tsunade, but I'd better get home. By the way, what time is it?" she was still packing up when her sensei spoke.

"It's almost 11:30, and besides you live across town. I am not letting you walk all the way there alone this late at night."

Sakura stopped packing up her things and looked at her sensei.

"But if I can't walk home, where am I going to stay?"

You can stay the night over at my house. Its not that far from here so, pack up the rest of your things and then we'll leave." Tsunade started clearing off her table of used scrolls and other various things when she heard Sakura get off the floor and head towards the door. In Tsunade's mind, Sakura was a very good student, but she was also a very good looking girl, although Sakura didn't think so.

Walking through the dark, silent streets, Tsunade tried to make some small talk with Sakura.

"So, Sakura-chan, how are things going with Sasuke?"

"Oh," there was some nervous laughter, "Well, I guess its going okay, but he's not really talkative with me. Come to think of it, he doesn't really talk that much anyway, unless he and Naruto start fighting." Sakura laughed at a mental image of Sasuke-kun and Naruto yelling at each other. Naruto would say something about becoming Hokage one day and then Sasuke would just call him an idiot or a knucklehead ninja.

Tsunade laughed. "Well, boys will be boys, and those two are no exception." Tsunade noticed how Sakura's smile turned into a slight frown as they neared Tsunade's house.

'_Did I say something wrong? Maybe she had a rough day before training today…'_

"Okay then. We're home! Come and make yourself comfortable Sakura-chan."

They both took off their shoes as they entered the Hokage's house.

_ So you know what to do!Love it, Hate it, READ & REVIEW!!! More chapters to come hopefully..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters…sigh I'm sad too…._

Last Time: _"Okay then. We're home! Come and make yourself comfortable Sakura-chan." They both took off their shoes as they entered the Hokage's home._

"Uh, Lady Tsunade, I was wondering," she paused for a moment, apparently fascinated with her toes mumbled something incoherently.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Well I was wondering, since I don't see an extra bed, where am I going to sleep?"

"Hmmm, you're right." She paused." I guess if you don't mind, you can always sleep in my bed." Sakura blushed at the thought of waking up looking straight into Tsunade's breasts.

"If you don't want to sleep there then I could make up a bed on the floor, but it probably won't be very comfortable."

"I guess then I'll just sleep in your room." Tsunade nodded and pointed to the bathroom.

"You can get changed in there. When you're ready, just go lay down." It was a few minutes before Sakura was ready. She went and laid down on the right side of the bed and tried to get comfy when she heard Tsunade's voice behind her.

"Sakura…"

As she turned her head she could feel a moist sensation on her lips. Tsunade continued to kiss Sakura harder until she stopped and let go. Sakura was shocked and yet, she liked the feeling of Tsunade's large, moist lips on her own small ones.

"I-I'm sorry." Tsunade blushed "I just couldn't help myself. You're very pretty, you know that?" She was _supposedly _in love with Sasuke, but now something inside of her was urging her to return Tsunade's kiss.

'_I say that I love Sasuke, but I know he doesn't feel the same way about me, so, why am I setting myself up for heartbreak when Tsunade is right here and she feels the same way that I feel for her? Not to mention no one has ever said I was pretty in a romantic way before now, except for maybe Naruto…Am I truly in love with Lady Tsunade?'_

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize how I feel for you Lady Tsunade." Sakura returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around the Hokage's neck pulling her on top.

They didn't say anything after that, mostly because their lips were locked together, and their tongues were intertwined in each other's mouths, both wrestling each other. Their kiss grew more passionate as the minutes passed on. They only broke apart twice for air.

After what seemed like forever, the two finally stopped their passionate make out session, both breathing heavily.

_To My readers...Sorry it took me so long to get this one up...dodges rotten fruitSorry!!My computer was being a butthead and wasn't loading this right. More chapters to come and Lemon coming up in Next Chapter!!_


	3. Chapter 3 LEMON

Last time: _After what seemed like forever, the two finally stopped their passionate make out session, both breathing heavily._

"Wow." Was all Sakura could say. Her lips and her tongue were both tingling pleasurably and the area between her legs was starting to get aroused. She pulled Tsunade's long blond hair off of her shoulder and started to gently kiss her neck. Tsunade started to laugh just a bit.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you're not very good at that you know…This is how you do it." And Tsunade started to kiss Sakura's neck gently and the pink haired girl's skin started to prickle.

"So this is what it's like to be uke?" she laughed, but let Tsunade continue her kissing. Kissing up by her ear when she felt the young girl's body shudder in ecstasy. Taking note of this, she started to kiss and suck harder in that spot until she left a small, red patch on the girl's neck.

"It looks like I found the right spot;" The Legendary Sucker smiled as she moved her hand down to the young kunoichi's hips." How about we go a step further…"

She now moved her other hand to the other hip and slowly kissed Sakura's collarbone, then between her small breasts, kissing each nipple then slowly biting each one. Once the hokage reached her student's navel, the young girl spoke up nervously.

"What are you doing Tsunade-kun?"

"Just wait and see." The blonde grinned and slowly slipped off Sakura's light, baggy shorts leaving the young girl in her top and underwear. The older woman slowly stuck her fingers under the material and massaged her folds. The young girl could feel the area getting wet as the long fingers pushed farther into her. Her womanhood was now consumed in a dull ache. After about 10 minutes of this, Tsunade sensed her student relax some more and decided to change the pace once more by pushing another finger into Sakura's tight womanhood.

The girl on the receiving end of this pleasure whimpered a bit, biting her lip slightly. It wasn't so much painful as it was strange. The pace of Tsunade's fingers had increased and she had gotten much wetter down there allowing Tsunade's fingers more movement before. Once she added a third finger she got the response she wanted from Sakura.

"Oh, aah." Sakura moaned half in delight, the other half at the fact that the dull ache before had intensified

_Sorry it took me awhile. My mom had found this story and made me shred it (I write it out on paper then type it up) so I had to lie low for awhile. It's short because I forgot what happened just a bit. This was the part that she made me shred so sorry about it. Chapter 4 is much longer then normal. Read and Review as always. (I don't think I need to remind you guys of that, but I like saying it) _


	4. Chapter 4 Slight LEMON

Last Time: _"Oh, aah." Sakura moaned half in delight, the other half at the fact that the dull ache before had intensified._

Quickly, the large busted woman pulled out her fingers and instead, stuck her head between the open legs and began to gently lick at the wet area between them. Sakura was grasping the sheets tightly, thanks to the wonderful feeling she had down there. This was a pleasurable feline above all others she had ever experienced in her life. Tsunade changed the pace once more by inserting her tongue gently into Sakura's special place.

Sakura moaned heavily as she felt a tongue flit around inside of her. She began to become wetter and wetter as the time went on.

Tsunade stopped this and surprisingly kissed Sakura, letting her taste herself. It smelled sweet and intoxicating to both of them. They were both exhausted and decided to just cuddle up together, Sakura's head leaning on Tsunade's chest, above her breasts their legs intertwined. Their love for each other was undeniable.

It was early morning when the two lovers woke up. They smiled at each other then kissed each other. Tsunade got up and went to make breakfast. Sakura got up looked around for her clothes she had worn last night.

She pulled them on then crept along towards the kitchen where she found Tsunade at the stove with her back to her. Sakura ran up to her lover/teacher and hugged her around the waist.

"I love you Tsunade-kun."

"I love you, too Sakura-chan."

They both grabbed plates and took some bacon and eggs, and then proceeded to sit down at the small table in the dining room. There was a silence between them, but it wasn't an awkward one, no, it was the kind where they didn't have to say any words to tell each other how much they loved one another.

Sakura had finished putting her dishes in the sink and then ran back to Tsunade's room and found all of her things she had brought over. She grabbed her pack and then went back to the kitchen.

"Lady Tsunade, I was wondering, do you think we could maybe just skip training for today?"

"Well, as much as I would love to spend more time with you, I can't just play hooky today. As hokage, unfortunately, I have some meetings today and those old counselors don't like it much when I bail out. I'm sorry sweetie."

"Its okay, I was just wondering." She glanced at the clock and then back at the woman standing across from her. "Well, I have to go…My mother is going to be very upset when she realizes I never showed up last night. Bye!" the young girl kissed the hokage briefly and then ran out of the house towards her own home.

'_Mom is going to be so furious if she knows I wasn't home. Oy vey.'_

She continued running until she came into view of her own house, slowing down to catch her breath.

'_Please don't let her be awake, please don't let her be awake…' _she thought to herself.

"SAKURA HARUNO! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" her mother yelled at her as she quietly closed the door.

'_Aww crap!'_

"Good morning mom." she managed to say before her mom exploded again.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED YOUR FATHER AND I WERE?!"

"I'm sorry mom. It won't happen again."

"Answer my question. Where were you last night?!"

She sighed. "My lesson with Lady Tsunade-sama ended really late and she insisted that I came home with her. I stayed the night over at her house and then when I woke up I came back home. The lesson finished at, like, 11:30. Did you really want me to go from the Hokage's office to our house that late at night?!"

"You could've just hurried! Next time you have a lesson that ends late, just come straight home. Oh, and by the way, you're grounded for the weekend. No seeing your friends until Monday."

"But MOM!! Ino and Hinata wanted me to go out with them this weekend!"

"Maybe you should've thought about that before you decided not to come home!"

The young medi-nin ran to her room.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" her mother screeched at her.

Slamming the door shut, she yelled back "I'm already in my room!"

"Good! Then stay there!"

_Well then, I hope you all liked this chapter. As always Read and Review, for my sake. If you have any questions regarding the story so far, then just ask them in your review…Thanks and see you later! ___


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh and before I forget, My real name is NOT Masashi Kishimoto so I do not own NARUTO!! I wish I did, but I don't.**

Last Time: _Slamming the door shut, she yelled back "I'm already in my room!"_

"_Good! Then stay there!"_

She jumped onto her bed and laid flat. She knew her mom might be angry, but, jeez, grounded for a day? It was the longest punishment ever! ((A/N She's normally goody-two-shoes so being grounded for that "long" is terrible to her…continue reading)) She reached under her bed and grabbed the picture of Sasuke she kept under there. She held the picture close to her and started to quietly sob. She missed Sasuke so much and not a day went by that she didn't think of him. It had been 3 months since Sasuke had left Konoha and she had been keeping track of the days since, in a futile hope that he would return. She lay back down, still clutching Sasuke's picture. She still missed him, but now Tsunade was filling in that gap.

'_Who was I kidding, anyway? He never loved me…Besides, there was, like, hundreds of girls who loved him, so why would he have chosen me, or even stayed here with me?' _she thought to herself. She wished she had been able to stop him, persuade him not to leave. She had her chance so why couldn't she do anything right? It was all her fault he left. Getting up out the pit of misery she was in, she checked the clock. It was almost time to go meet the girls. In the meantime…

"What to do, what to do?"

She grinned as she thought of what would cheer her up. She pulled out a kunai and aimed at the picture of Naruto that hung in her closet; riddled with previous scars and an ink outline of a bulls eye. With a trained hand she threw the kunai at his smiling, obnoxious face hit her mark right between his two blue eyes. It wasn't that she hated him, but he did get annoying sometimes although after a few of her punches he calmed down a bit ((I wonder why? sniggers in the backgroundcontinue on…)) She couldn't visit her friends or, she started to blush, visit Tsunade. Unless…

"I'm a ninja! I should be able to leave my own house without my mother noticing! Jeez…I had a major brain fart there."((We all know how those feel right?))

"But first, I should probably clean my room up. I don't want my mother to get extra upset at me ((A/N once again, here is the goody-two-shoes showing through))

The ninja in training tidied up and created a Shadow Clone to cover for her. After sneaking down stairs to check what her mom was doing (reading on the couch) she ran to her room and slipped out of the window landing with a quiet thud.

"Where to go, where to go? Hmm…I am kinda hungry. Eh, ramen seems fine to me." She said to herself as he waked down to Ichiraku's. Lo and behold, Konoha's Number 1 Hyperactive, Knuckleheaded, Maverick Ninja was there.

Naruto Uzumaki was on his fourth bowl by the time Sakura sat down.

"Hello young lady, what can I get 'ya?"

"Uhm...how about some beef ramen?"

"Coming right up!"

Naruto finishing up his bowl looked at Sakura.

"Hwro, Skwruchahn!" He swallowed and repeated himself.

"Hello Sakura-chan!"

"Hi Naruto."

"Here you go little lady." The chef gave her a hot, steamy bowl of ramen.

"Thanks." She started to eat slowly. She was totally out of it when she didn't even flinch when Naruto's hand swung up by her face. She also didn't do anything, thank goodness, when he quietly, and cautiously, whispered "Sasuke is gay for Orochimaru and is being butt raped as we speak." After that, he knew that something was wrong or that she was tired.

"Uh, hey, Sakura-chan. Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You've barely touched your ramen."

"Yeah, I'm just…tired." she said the last word with a sigh.

"Well, I told Ino, Tenten and Hinata that I was going to meet them about 3 or so. So, I'd better get going."

"Uh…okay then. If that's the case, can I finish your ramen?"

She smiled and thought to herself, _'Classic Naruto.'_

"Sure." She started to leave the ramen bar when she heard the blonde goofball yell to her.

"See you tomorrow Sakura-chan!"

"Bye Naruto!"

_And that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all like this. I'm probably gonna change the genre to Romance/Humor because so far it hasn't been very 'dramatic' but more so on the funny. Alright then…You know what to do! Oh, and in the last part of the last chapter (chapter 4) the little fight between Sakura and her mom is from 'Lilo and Stitch' in case you were wondering…Thanks so far to all of my dear readers!_


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to all of my readers. There will be a lemon in a few chapters, once I get this useless bit of story line out of the way. Oh, and the lemon won't be between Sakura and Tsunade…Lets just say it's a bit, forceful, this upcoming lemon…as in cough_rape_cough sorry, I think my keyboard has a cold or something….Anyway, continue reading!! 

Last time: _"Sure." She started to leave the ramen bar when she heard the blonde goofball yell to her._

"_See you tomorrow Sakura-chan!"_

"_Bye Naruto!"_

She ran over to the bridge where she said she would meet her friends.

"Hey! Billboard-Brow! You're late!"

"Shut up Ino-pig!"

"H-how are you d-doing Sakura?" asked the shy Hyuuga girl.

"I'm fine. Hey Tenten, how are you doing?"

"I'm good. Now, why were you late?! We've been here for an hour or so. Explain now!"

"Fine, fine. Well, I got grounded and I had to 'arrange' a few things so that it looked like I was still at home. Then I got hungry and ran to Ichiraku's, where I sorta lost track of time."

"So how'd ya' get out of the house?" asked the blonde.

"Simple clone and I was out of there."

"T-that's really b-brave of you S-Sakura."

"Eh, its not big deal." Replied pinky.

The brown haired girl turned her attention to Ino. "So, Ino, you called us here. What's up?"

"Oh, right. Well, I figured we could all talk."

"Uhh…sure I guess." All of the girls felt a little awkward at first, but then, they started to talk about their crushes, the kinds of boys they liked and a whole bunch of other girly-talk.

"Alright." Started Ino, "We all know that Hinata loves Naruto," the girl in question blushed deeply, "And we all know that Tenten loves N-"she was cut off by a hand over her mouth.

"Don't say it." After a few moments the blonde nodded. Tenten removed her hand and sat back down. Ino breathed in deeply. "TENTEN LOVES NEGI HYUUGA! HA! Uh oh!" Ino started running as she saw Tenten chase after her. The two girls who were left were laughing. Sakura started to pound the bridge floor, she was laughing so hard. Regaining composure, Sakura got up, smoothed her dress then yelled at the two running figures. "BY THE WAY YOU'RE CHASING INO, IT SEEMS LIKE WHAT SHE SAID IS _TRUE_!

"Hinata, also standing up, got some uncharacteristically courage weakly yelled: "I could always tell Negi-san. From the way he talks about you, I-I think he l-likes you!"

One of the girls stopped and turned towards the two on the bridge, then ran back to them.

"Negi likes me?"

The Hyuuga paused, and then nodded her head.

"Well, what does he say?"

"Well, he says that you're really good with shurikan and weapons and stuff, but he also says that you l-look pretty."

Tenten was happy, but decided to play it cool.

"That's cool. Maybe I'll talk to him about it sometime…"

After deciding that Tenten was calmed down enough, Ino walked over to the group.

"Alrighty then, we know who Hinata and Tenten like. What about you Sakura?"

Sakura thought quickly. She couldn't tell them the truth that she was in love with a girl, the hokage nonetheless. She sighed then continued. "You all know who I like: my precious, "She paused," Sasuke-kun!"

"Fine…well, I like Sasuke-kun more then you do!" Ino replied objectively.

"No you don't! Who was on his squad?! That's right! ME! So, ha!"

The tow girls continued their squabble for awhile until they exhausted themselves. The girls all sat in a circle, continuing their previous chat together until it got late.


	7. Chapter 7

Now…Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers…Most of you can't wait to read the lemony goodness I promised…All in good time. Oh, there will be some lime in here, but not much…Sorry for so many chappies without the delicious Yuri lemony goodness…Read and Review!!! Oh, and I do NOT own this awesome anime or the folks that I am writing this story about….

Last time: _"No you don't! Who was on his squad?! That's right! ME! So, ha!"_

_The tow girls continued their squabble for awhile until they exhausted themselves. The girls all sat in a circle, continuing their previous chat together until it got late._

"Bye you guys!" Sakura yelled to her departing friends. She started to take the back roads to her house, all the while hoping her mother hadn't discovered the clone. As she walked by one particularly dark street, she felt the hair rise on the back of her neck, as if someone was watching her. She quickly turned around but saw no one there**. (1) **

"Whew." Her worries were soon dispersed and she continued to walk home. Glancing around quickly, she hopped in through the window her clone held up for her. **(2) **Taking another look around, she made the hand signs and the clone vanished in a puff a smoke.

"Aww man." She patted her grumbling stomach, "I hope we still have some left over's from last night." After grabbing a bite to eat, she slipped into her pjs and went to bed. Sakura woke up earlier then usual. She looked at the clock: 4:30 am. _'Oh great' _she thought. She tried to go back to sleep, but after 15 minutes of tossing and turning, she gave up and headed downstairs for some breakfast. **(3) **After finding some cereal, she grabbed a bowl a spoon and some milk. **(4)**She had over an hour before training with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, and then, after that was a training session with Lady Tsunade. Her heart fluttered at the thought of a few hours with the beautiful woman that was hokage. Taking her time with breakfast, she though over some things. Like, how would her mother react to the fact that she, her daughter, liked girls? Her mom was 'okay', which is pretty much an understatement, with homosexuals as long as she personally didn't know them or try to hit on her or something like that. **(5) **_'Imagine that, being 13 years old and getting kicked out of my home all because I'm attracted to girls.'_ Sitting there, she finished her cereal in silence then went back up to her room to get changed.

"Its only 5:00?!" Time had passed slowly for Sakura and she decided to head out now, rather then wait for her mother to wake up. Besides if she left early she could go see Tsunade. Fueled by this happy thought she set off to her lover's house. After knocking on the door for what seemed like ages a clearly-just-woke-up, large busted blonde woman opened the door.

"Wha' do ya-"she was caught off guard by a pair of thin, pink lips brushing across her own.

"Good morning to you, too Tsunade."

"Hi Sakura. What are you…"she couldn't finish her sentence, as she was still half asleep and shocked at the girl's kiss. So unexpected, so chaste, so, she wanted more.

"I had time before training and I got a little lonely."

"Oh, in that case," Clearly renewed with the ability to form proper sentences she continued. "Come on in. How long do you have before training?

"Hmmm, I think I have about 10 minutes or so…Why?"

"You're just gonna have to wait and see."

Tsunade pulled Sakura into her house, shut the door and then proceeded to wrap her arms around her tiny waist. Their lips met, filled with passion and want. Tsunade parted her lips and let Sakura's tongue wrestle with her own. It was a battle for dominance between the two but as always, Tsunade won. Pushing her student up against the closest wall, their kiss broke and Tsunade moved her lips down to Sakura's soft neck and then, sliding off the top of her dress, sucked on each breast.

"More! More Tsunade-sama!"

Suddenly, Tsunade pulled down the rest of the dress **(6) **then started to move down toward her underwear. Just as soon as Tsunade started to pull down the panties, Tsunade felt two hands on her face, gently forcing her head upwards.

"No, not yet. I have to go now….I wanna stay….we'll continue later, okay?"

"Fine, fine…I'll stop, but only 'cuz you wanted me to, my little cherry blossom."

Pulling her dress back on, she exchanged one last passionate kiss with the Legendary Sannin, then left for the bridge. She hated to leave Tsunade, but it would raise questions if she didn't get to her ninja training.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Have you seen Kakashi-sensei?"

"No, I haven't, but he's probably reading his book somewhere."

"How right you are." Kakashi stated as he appeared right behind Naruto and Sakura.

"AAAAHHHH!!!"

They both gasped for air as the silver haired Jonin put away his book, _'Icha Icha Paradise_'.

"Oh, did I startle you two?" he asked easily.

"Of course you did sensei!" Naruto yelled back. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, well, I was reading my book and got lost in the beautiful imagery that was presented to me, and I needed to tell someone about it and I lost all track of time."

Naruto whispered devilishly to Sakura: "Which is Kakashi speak for he was reading his book and wanted to try out some of the stuff in it on Iruka-sensei…Hehehehe."

"Just shut up why don't you, you dobe!" Sakura was amused, but decided not to laugh. She just wanted Naruto to stop saying things like that because it kinda grossed her out. _'Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei together? Eww…It sounds like something a yaoi fangirl would write about in some horrible fanfiction'_ she thought.

"Can we just hurry up and train already?!" Naruto's loud voice pulled Sakura out of her nasty, yaoi thoughts.

"Why? Do you have a hot date at the ramen shop or something?" their teacher asked calmly.

"NO I DON'T! It's just the sooner I can finish, the sooner I can eat!"

"Fine, then let's just start."

The time passed quickly as the training went on. After practicing some chakra focusing techniques, Kakashi had spar each other then, spar himself. It seemed like only a few minutes had passed by in what had really been several hours.

"Good job you two. Same time tomorrow." Said the jonin as he disappeared, leaving his students sweaty and gasping for breath.

"Aw man I'm hungry. Sakura-chan do you want to get some ramen with me?"

"No thanks Naruto. I have to get cleaned up then I have to go to Lady Tsunade for more training."

"So you're training with Granny Tsunade?"

"Yeah, and my lesson starts soon, so I'd better get going."

"See ya tomorrow morning then!"

"Okay then. See ya' Naruto. Bye!"

"Bye Sakura-chan!"

Okey dokey then…sorry about the long wait. It took me awhile to type all of this and I had some clarifications in the story:

**(1) **HA! You all thought she was gonna get jumped right here! Nope. But its gonna happen really, really soon!

**(2)**I don't know if in the series she lives in a two story or what, but in my story, she lives in a two story house. Her room is on the 2nd floor.

**(3)**Even for ninja's, breakfast is the most important meal of the day! Remember that kids!

**(4)**She's eating Kellogg's Corn Flakes. Why? Because they're Grrrrreat! Hahahaha

**(5)**Okay, you read right folks. Sakura's mom is more or less, a Homophobe. Not a gay basher per se, but real close. Oh, and I decided Sakura is bisexual because she loves Tsunade, but she still has feelings for Sasuke and such….Its tough being a teen!

**(6)**Just pretend she's still wearing that red dress that she wore before Shippueden.

Any questions, comments, flames etc….just press that purple button…..oh yeah!


	8. Chapter 8 LEMON

**Hi again! I'm sorry to you all for such the long wait, but its CRT week and I had soooo much homework, not to mention updating 'Broken' and I had family in who just annoyed the heck out of me…Thanks with your reviews…..**

Last time: _"No thanks Naruto. I have to get cleaned up then I have to go to Lady Tsunade for more training."_

"_So you're training with Granny Tsunade?"_

"_Yeah, and my lesson starts soon, so I'd better get going."_

"_See ya tomorrow morning then!"_

"_Okay then. See ya' Naruto. Bye!"_

"_Bye Sakura-chan!"_

Sakura left her friend and headed off towards her house for a nice shower. Arriving at her house and finding no one home, she went to her bathroom, slid off her dress and steeped into the cold stream of water. It felt so nice to wash off the dirt and the sweat from her last session. She scrubbed her body long and hard, smelling the cherry blossom shampoo that she lathered through her short, pink tresses. Rinsing all the suds out of her hair and off of her body, she turned off the water and started to dry off her wet body. She stood in front of the mirror, looking at her body and its shape. She had small breasts, with no real waist or hips, and fair white skin. She didn't really have a "womanly" figure, but then again her family had a history of flat chests and no real curves.

"Curse genetics. Why did I have to be born in a family that never grows larger then an A-cup?! She looked at the clock.

'Crap, my lesson stats in a few minutes.'

Hurriedly she pulled on her red dress, tied her hitai-ate in her hair and ran to the Hokage's Tower. It took her about 20 minutes to get from her side of town to the side of Konoha that housed Tsunade's house, and the tower. Gasping for breath, she knocked on the door. It opened to reveal an apparently angry Tsunade. Sakura gulped.

"First you leave me in my own house for a training session, and now you decided to turn up 15 minutes late?"

"I-I'm sorry Lady Tsunade…I just…."

"No excuses Sakura. You've been a bad student," she paused, giving Sakura a chance to butt in.

"I'm sorry, I really am Lady Tsunade, but I needed to take a shower and-"

"_And,_" Tsunade continued, "You need to be punished." Pulling her shocked student into her office then slammed the door.

"L-Lady Tsunade?"

"Sakura, you talk too much." And with that, she started to kiss the young kunoichi. Running her tongue over Sakura's moist, pink lips, she could feel the girl shudder in pleasure. Finally realizing what was going on, Sakura parted her lips and let Tsunade's tongue explore the cavern of her mouth. Running her hands through Tsunade's long blonde hair, she broke their kiss for a moment.

"I'm sorry for being such a bad girl…" she said seductively. "What's my punishment to be then?"

"You'll see soon enough." The two lovers moved away from the door and closer to the large, oak desk near a window. Shoving papers and an empty bottle of Sake from the top of the bureau, she laid Sakura down onto it and started to undo the buttons that held the dress onto Sakura's small body, while Sakura proceeded to do the same to Tsunade.

After both being fully undressed by one another, Tsunade pressed her body up on her students. She could feel them both starting to get wet. Several minutes of a hot, steamy makeout session ensued.

"Now, I think its time for me to continue what I started earlier this morning….that is until you rudely stopped me." Her top lip quivered in mock hurt, but her eyes glittered with mischief.

"And what exactly were you going to do?" now both of them were playing this little game, both trying to outlast the other. It was an unspoken bet as to who could hold out from any pleasure the longest.

"Hmm…maybe it would be better if I just showed you…" leaving her sentence unfinished, she moved her head down past her young lovers' navel, traveling down to her petite womanhood. Silently smirking, she stuck her tongue into the warm cavern of Sakura's womanhood. Feeling the young girl squirm as she tried to suppress her ecstasy, she pressed harder on the small lump of nerves.

Sakura's body leapt towards Tsunade's open mouth, her back arched and a moan she tried to contain strangled in her throat. She didn't want to lose to her sensei, so she decided to turn the tables. Moving her exposed organ away from the hokage's tongue, she grabbed her shoulders and pushed her up off of the desk and onto the soft, rugged floor. Aiming for the tender skin on her neck, Sakura sucked and gently bit the exposed flesh. Massaging the ample breasts, Sakura started to move down towards Tsunade's large bosom, licking and sucking as she went. Almost down to her belly button, she felt the woman stir beneath her.

"Are you gonna give up Tsunade-sama?"

"Nope…Just you wait and see."

"Huh?" pausing for a moment, Sakura stopped what she was doing and stared at her naked sensei. That pause gave Tsunade the chance she wanted. Pushing Sakura back into the uke position, she whispered closely to her ear, her hot breath tickling her ear.

"Do you want to know why I am called the 'Legendary Sucker'?"

Adding sarcastically, Sakura replied "Does it have to do with you losing every single bet and gamble you've ever tried?"

"Haha, don't be silly my little cherry blossom. Its much more…_sexual…" _stressing the last word.

"What do you mean sensei?" Now, Sakura was interested…_very_ interested.

"How about I just show you..."

Sakura's body erupted into goosebumps as she felt the hokage's hot, steamy breath move down her body, then stop on her inner thigh.

Tsunade grasped a patch of skin close to Sakura's womanhood, but just far enough to tease the girl. Sucking it deeply, she could feel the tension welling up in the pink haired girl's body. After being satisfied with that piece of skin, she moved to a spot closer to the girl's organ until she was sucking her womanhood.

Frankly, Tsunade was surprised that the girl didn't moan by now...Stepping it up a notch, she set her sights on the small nod of nerves above her folds. Taking it in her mouth, gently, she began to suck; slower at first, then faster and rougher as the time went on.

Sakura couldn't take it any longer. She felt like she was going to burst at any moment now.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!!!!MORE, MORE!!!"

Releasing the girl's clit, she licked up some of the juices that had flowed freely from Sakura at the height of her orgasm. Getting up to kiss Sakura gently, Tsunade picked up her young student and carried her to the small futon that served as the Hokage's nap area when she was too drunk to work (which happened a lot). Gently setting Sakura down, she lay down with her as well.

It was a few hours before either of them woke up, both exhausted from their earlier lovemaking.

Yawning, Sakura looked around for a clock, or some sort of reminder of the outside world, a world outside of Tsunade's warm grasp.

'11:38' '_Aww crap! I have to leave or else my mom's gonna get pissed again.' _She looked over towards the sleeping figure of her dear Lady Tsunade. '_Well, maybe I should just stay here or…' _Remembering her mother's words about coming straight home after training sessions and her grounding, she decided to just leave. Moving slowly as not to disturb the sleeping Sannin, she got out of the bed and looked for her scattered pieces of clothes. She hated to leave her like this, but she was only 14 and nothing she could do against her mother that wouldn't land her in even _more _trouble. Grasping around for a pad of paper and a pen, she wrote a little note saying how sorry she was for leaving Tsunade again for the 2nd time that day. Sighing, she left the note near a bottle of Sake, sure that Tsunade would see it when she woke up.

Closing the door behind her, she snuck out of the darkened tower and headed towards her own house, which at the moment seemed the last place on earth she wanted to be.


	9. Chapter 9 RAPEYNESS

**Hey! I'm glad you all like the story so far –just remember- there WILL BE A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**If you are easily offended by lemons, which none of you should be because you're reading the 9****th**** chapter of this, just skip this chapter or something….**

**This chapter will be extra long so bear with me here!**

**I DO NOT own Naruto or any of these characters….I only own the plot line and such….thanks….**

"_Sakura in Dreamscape"_

"_**Itachi in Dreamscape"**_

**Last time:** _Yawning, Sakura slowed down a bit until she stopped by a vacant street and sat down on the ground. Leaning her head back towards the wall, she shut her eyes for a moment, taking in the sounds of the sleeping city. It had only been a few moments, but Sakura felt a strange feeling sweep over her body. She had felt this before on a few of her missions and it terrified her every time. She was being watched._

Sakura could feel her heart racing, her pulse rising and her mind starting to freak out. 

'_Calm down.' _She told herself. '_First, find out who it is and what they want. Then, assess your possibilities. Just think.'_

Sakura looked around as discreetly as she could. She couldn't tell who, or where they were, being as late as it was. Faking a yawn, she used this as an excuse to look around more thoroughly. '_Left, right, up, all clear. So where are they?' _ Her question would be answered as soon as she looked in front of her. Where there had been shadows a moment ago, there were now two red eyes, staring directly at her. Her voice caught in her throat, making it hard for her to form sentences. 

"S-Sasku-ke?" Her voice was barely a whisper, but the shadowed figure seemed to have heard her. Stepping out of the shadows, the mysterious guest continued the stare down with the young girl, until they were face to face with each other. 

'_Sasuke? No, it can't be…But who…' _

"**Oh boy….Uh…Sakura, can I tell you something?"**

'_Sure what?'_

"**I think I know who this is. If you think hard enough you can see it too."**

'_What do you mean? Just tell me who you think it is!'_

"**Look: 1. He looks like Sasuke. 2. He has Sharingan. Do you need anymore help?"**

'_You don't mean that this is…' _

Sakura got the name in barely a whisper.

"Uchiha, Itachi?" 

The said man smirked. "Well, well, it seems that we have a real genius right here." He said in a mock amazement. "I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out."

"What do you want? Surely you just couldn't have walked into Konoha just to chat it up with the first unlucky person to come this way?"

"Fine, if you want me to be blunt about it," he paused, inching his face closer to hers, his hand simultaneously moving towards her knee. "I came here for _you _my dear."

"But…w-why-"Sakura was cut off by his lips pressing against her own. Breaking the kiss, he stated simply, "That's for my own self to know." 

This time he returned with more force before. She tried to push him off and summoning as much chakra as she could into her fists, she punched him.

He simply caught her hand and twisted her wrist until her face contorted in pain. 

"I don't think that'll do." Waving a mocking finger in front of her he said, "Naughty, naughty girl." He moved his hand upwards as he returned to continue their kiss. Her wrist was killing her and now Itachi, _Itachi _of all people was here. Things couldn't get much worse. Could they? Her body shivered from his touch. His hands were cold against her warm body, and just the thought of his hands made her body quiver.

'_NO! Snap out of it! You have no idea what he's going to do.'_

Suddenly, Itachi stopped. Seizing this chance, Sakura pushed him away with a chakra enhanced punch, catching him off guard, if only for a moment. She started to get up and try to run away, but was stopped short by him grasping her other wrist tightly.

"Aah! Just let me GO!"

"I don't think so Sakura. You're staying with me, right here." And with that, he shoved her up against the wall, sliding his leg between hers, both of her arms pinned above her head. 

"NO! NO! I W-"Once again, she was cut off by his mouth pressing against hers, but this time, he thrust his tongue into her open mouth. In control once more, he forced his hand into the shorts she wore, sliding them off with ease. He traced the folds in her underwear, delighting in the fact that she was already getting slightly aroused. Her skin prickled every time he touched her skin, now chilled by the cool night air. He lowered her arms, now slightly numb, until they were down to her side. If there was ever a right time to do what he came here for, it was now. Grabbing a kunai from inside his Akatsuki robe, he slashed her dress, grazing her right breast. The cut had marked her breast bindings and the small pool of blood, nothing serious of course, was apparent, staining the white fabric. Itachi ripped the binding off, proceeding to lick the blood off. 

Sakura let out a tiny moan, suddenly ashamed of what she had just done. Her moan made Itachi want to continue even more. 

'_This should be fun. I wonder how loudly she'll scream.'_

Picking up the pace in the night's festivities, he continued to suck on her breast and collarbone, leaving numerous red marks, as evidence he had been there. He took his left hand and ever so gently, half slid off her underwear, allowing his hand some freedom of movement for his next act. Roughly, he pushed his finger into her womanhood, thrusting harder and harder. Feeling her getting naturally wet, he shoved another finger up into, surprised about how tight she was.

Sakura tried to suppress her moans, she really did. But that's kind of hard to do when you have someone you haven't really ever met, shoving their fingers up your womanhood. Oh, but wait it gets better, and by better I mean he doesn't use his fingers this time.

He broke their kiss (again!) and removed his fingers from her core, licking off the juices. 

"Time for round two Sakura-_chan" _Taking off his pants, he shoved her hands down his boxers, making her feel his member grow hard. Now it was Itachi's turn to start moaning. 

"Now, Sakura…" He pushed her down on her knees, thrusting his member into her mouth, nearly choking her in the process.

"Suck it." He hissed at her. Clumsily, she started, not really knowing what to do. She licked it like a lollipop (horrible imagery I know), and moved it in and out of here mouth. It was an uncomfortable silence, broken only by Itachi's occasional moans. However, after 10 minutes or so of getting head, he pulled his member out. 

'_Maybe that was it. Maybe he'll let me go now.'_

"**Forget about the maybe's Sakura. You know what he's going to do and I suggest you get out of here fast. Like, maybe right now. Just RUN!"** She could here Inner Sakura yell in her head. Looking quickly up at Itachi, who was pulling down his boxers, she tried to run, yet again, and this time she actually got a few yards away from him, that is, until she made the fatal error of looking back.

When she did, her eyes were caught in his, Sharingan spinning. Tsukuyomi, the nightmare realm; one of Itachi's most useful assets of the Sharingan. Sakura had heard of it from Kakashi-sensei after Itachi had placed her teacher in the hospital after a few minutes in side the realm. If she got caught up in it, which she was, then it wouldn't have a happy ending.

**INSIDE TSUKUYOMI**

The sky flashed around Sakura red and black. She looked around but only saw herself and Itachi who looked like he was smirking but she couldn't tell.

"_Where am I?" _Sakura's voice echoed.

"_**You're inside Tsukuyomi Dreamscape. I completely control time, space and even all substance. There is **_**no **_**way out." **_A devilish grin spread across the Uchiha's face.

"_What are you planning to do to me then, huh? Just come out and say it instead of doing all of this! PLEASE!" _Itachi was behind her in a blink of an eye.

"_**You really want to know do you Sakura?" **_She was too shocked to do anything but slowly nod. 

"_**Its better if I just **_**show **_**you." **_And that's when Sakura remembered that she was fully naked with Itachi right behind her, dressed only in his boxers and fishnet shirt. Pushing her to the ground, Itachi ravished her body with hungry kisses, nipping her flesh every so often to remind her who was in control. Her cries of pain mixed with her cries of anguish, guilt and worst of all, her pleasure. Sticking his finger up into her womanhood once more, he spoke aloud. 

"_**Aaah…So the little cherry blossom is still a virgin? Are you saving it for my foolish little brother?"**_ He pulled his digit out, but this time, replaced it with his rock hard member. Sakura gasped in pain as she felt Itachi break through her virgin barrier. The sheer shock of it forced unwanted tears from her eyes. Seeing this, Itachi paused as if in thought, then immediately, thousands of Sakura and Itachi clones popped up from nowhere. 

"_**For the next 72 hours your virginity will be taken over and over again." **_And with that, the Itachi's set off on their task, the cries of pain clearly heard. Over and over, again and again; it never stopped. During that time, several of the Itachi's climaxed, spilling cum into Sakura's body. All of them were crying, begging for it to stop, when in an instant, it did. No longer was there a sky of red or countless Itachi's surrounding her, for she was back in the same alley where this whole thing had started. Her naked chest rose and fell rapidly, trying to catch her breath. Their was a pain from between her legs that reminded her what had happened, as well as a half naked Itachi staring down at her. 

Bending over her bare body, he kissed her once then left as quietly as he had come. After that, it was only a matter of minutes before the sheer exhaustion and fatigue washed over Sakura; her eyes fluttered open and close until she finally blacked out.

**evil laughter is heard There! Finally! It took me awhile to write this chapter but I wanted it to be perfect! And if its not, please tell me…I dedicated an entire (very long) chapter to the rape…**

**Like before, review….It helps me to stay sane…. ;) **

**J****'****ecrite**


	10. Chapter 10

Last time: Their was a pain from between her legs that reminded her what had happened, as well as a half naked Itachi staring

**Gomen-nasai my readers…My computer had been acting really retarded and it took awhile to write this chapter and the other one as well…Sorry for the delay and please enjoy. Oh, and thanks for all of the reviews!!**

**Last time: **_Their was a pain from between her legs that reminded her what had happened, as well as a half naked Itachi staring down at her. _

_Bending over her bare body, he kissed her once then left as quietly as he had come. After that, it was only a matter of minutes before the sheer exhaustion and fatigue washed over Sakura; her eyes fluttered open and close until she finally blacked out._

Itachi had stayed for a few minutes after he had left her, just to see what would happen. Of course, she fainted and he silently smirked, congratulating himself in his mind on a 'job' well done. Without glancing back at her, the stoic Uchiha set off into the dark. It was a matter of hours before Sakura regained consciousness, and yet it was still early. Last night's activities had clouded her mind, so, for a few minutes she was trying to piece together why she was naked in the street and leaking bodily fluids from 'down south'. Realizing the reason, she started shaking and almost started to sob when it occurred to her that it would do no good. Glancing around quickly, she saw the lump of her clothes. Arms shaking, she pulled them on and started off in the opposite direction of her previous destination.

For once, Naruto was the first one at Team 7's meeting place. Noting this, he looked around for Sakura, however turned up with nothing. About 40 minutes later, Kakashi dropped in, reading his book. Not even looking up, he said a simple "Hi guys. Sorry I was so late-"Naruto broke into his speech yelling, "Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan's not here yet!"

"Oh," stated the jounin matter-of-factly finally glancing upwards to his lone student. Indeed his other pupil was no where to be seen and checking the surrounding area with his Sharingan, found that it was just him and the jinchurikki in the field.

"That's odd. Usually she's the first one here."

"I know!"

Nodding, Kakashi continued to read.

"So?! Is that it? Aren't we going to check around for her?"

"If you want to. Sakura could've slept over after a long shift at the hospital. If you're so concerned about her, then go and look for her."

"Okay, I think I will!"

"Don't blame me if you wake her up and she beats the crap out of you."

Sweatdropping for a moment, Naruto imagined the scene in his head, physically flinching at the feeling of an imagined punch.

"On second thought, I'll just check with Granny-Tsunade and then I'll get some ramen."

"Basically you're going to play hooky from this lesson to find Sakura…"

"Pretty much…Why?"

"No reason, it just gives me more time to finish reading this book."

Frustrated with his teacher's nonchalant attitude towards Sakura's absence, Naruto started off to Tsunade's office.

Inside, Tsunade was trying not to chug the bottle of sake on her desk when she noticed the neat handwriting on the note that was Sakura's. Reading it, she felt a little better, because now she knew where Sakura was. Or at least, she thought she did. Running past a shocked Shizune, Naruto burst open the door to the largest office in the building.  
"Granny Tsunade! Granny Tsunade!"

"What do you want Naruto?! Can't you see I'm busy?" She asked him, gesturing to the porcelain bottle in her left hand.

"Yeah, well, Sakura didn't show up to today's lesson even after Kakashi-sensei showed up and he said that she was probably at the hospital but I told him that she wasn't and then he went on saying-" Naruto rapidly told the dazed godaime hokage.

"Wait-Slow down and repeat yourself."

"Well, Kakashi-sensei said that Sakura might have had a long night shift at the hospital and that's why-"

"No, I mean go back from the beginning. What were you saying about Sakura?" She gripped the note in her hand even tighter, worry starting to form.

"Sakura didn't show up to today's lesson and I was wondering if you knew where she might be."

Clutching the note behind her back, she told him to check her house, since she wasn't scheduled for any shifts recently. Nodding his head, he turned around ready to leave, when he heard the concern in Tsunade's voice asking him to please tell her when she finds Sakura.

"Don't worry. She's probably just taking a nap or maybe she had a rough night." As he left, the woman gave a small laugh as she thought to herself '_If only he knew…'_

**Sorry for the short chapter and all…But if you have any suggestions as to what happens next, such as who (if anyone) finds Sakura or any other ideas….Thanks for reading this far!!**

**J****'****ecrite**


	11. Chapter 11

Once again, I am so sorry for the long wait…I couldn't think of anything and then I had computer issues etc…Not to mention I f

**Once again, I am so sorry for the long wait…I couldn't think of anything and then I had computer issues etc…Not to mention I failed science so my mother was pissed and wouldn't let me use the computer. So enough whining on my part May I present: DISCOVERED LOVE CHAPTER 11**

**Last time: **_Clutching the note behind her back, she told him to check her house, since she wasn't scheduled for any shifts recently. Nodding his head, he turned around ready to leave, when he heard the concern in Tsunade's voice asking him to please tell her when she finds Sakura._

"_Don't worry. She's probably just taking a nap or maybe she had a rough night." As he left, the woman gave a small laugh as she thought to herself _'If only he knew…'

Instead of heading straight for her house, as was her original plan, the broken girl traveled away from the urban district of Konoha so that she could clear her mind and figure out what happened. Jumping from one branch to another, Sakura sat down and pulling her knees up close to her chest, she began to sob. As she poured out all of her tears, her emotions were swirling inside her like a tornado, desperately trying to break her and scatter the pieces to the winds.

'_W-why did t-this happen t-to m-me?'_

'…' For once her inner voice was silent. She tried to make sense of the thoughts that were twirling around in her mind. She was still in shock about what had happened with _him _and then there was the obvious thought of what was she going to do with the 'what if…' questions. Not to mention the reaction of her mother and…_TSUNADE! _What would her sensei think of her? Not only that, but how would she be able to live knowing what had happened to her? If only she had stayed with Tsunade. If only she hadn't decided to go and visit her secret lover that night. If only, if only. She could've-should've tried to fight him off more then she did. But she didn't.

'**You wanted this to happen…That's why you didn't really try to runaway.'**

'_What are you talking about?! Of course I tried to runaway from him! But he's Akatsuki and he was stronger then I was and-'_

'**STOP MAKING EXCUSES! We both know the reason you didn't really try to get away even though you could have.'**

'…'

'**Sasuke wouldn't accept our love and so when Itachi showed up, you settled for the next best thing. After all, he does look like Sasuke. So when he showed up, wanting to get in your pants, you let him.'**

'_No…No….NO!! I didn't want this! I didn't want him to do this! None of this fair!'_

'**Newsflash sweetheart: LIFE ISN'T FAIR! Not to anyone and especially not to you.'**

'_I just want the pain to stop.' _She clutched her hair, nearly pulling it out, trying to rid herself of the dark thoughts circulating within her.

Sobbing out loud, the pink haired beauty cursed God, her life, and the two Uchiha's who had nearly ruined, and then truly ruined her life; Sasuke and Itachi, listed accordingly. Sakura cursed the younger one for breaking her heart and leaving her, while she cursed the eldest for breaking her body and her spirit.

It was at this time that Kurenai happened to be going through the forest. She didn't notice the young pink haired girl crying on the branches above her until she was nearly underneath her. Turning her head up, she jumped up on the branch next her. Noticing the pink hair, she deduced it was Sakura Haruno, from Team 7. She seemed distraught.

"Hello? Sakura, are you all right?" The black haired jounin asked gently, not wanting to spook her any more then she already was.

"Huh?" Sakura appeared upset: her eyes were red from crying and she was in a position that seemed to scream insecurity and fear.

"Its okay sweetie, it's just me…Kurenai, I'm Hinata's teacher, remember?"

With a slight nod from Sakura, Kurenai came a bit closer to the girl.

"Are you alright?"

Sakura shivered for a moment, the memories of why she was like this still fresh in her mind then gently nodded.

"Well I think we should get to the hospital just to check you up okay?" At that, the girl's green eyes shot open, displaying a look of fear. It wasn't the doctor who scared her as much as it was what they might find out by giving her a physical. Not to mention her mother would be called and most likely Tsunade herself seeing as she _was _her teacher.

"Sakura? Are you sure you're okay? You don't look so good." And with that, Sakura succumbed to her mental and physical fatigue and passed out. Alarmed, Kurenai picked the unconscious child in her arms and then set out in the direction of the hospital.

**There! Sorry if it's so short, I was trying to get something out and it was tough for me to think of who could come and find her. Thankfully though, you folks did step up to the challenge and gave me a few different ideas. Kurenai was one of them as well as something else that will occur later in the next few chapters. Here are some things you might want to think about before the next chappie:**

**How will Tsunade and Mrs. Haruno respond to the rape?**

**Why did Itachi rape Sakura of all people?**

**That's All Folks! Oh and for those looking for more bad stuff happening to Sakura written by yours truly, check out 'Broken' my other fanfic…Its rated 'M' for a reason folks! Yours truly,**

**J****'****ecrite**

**(However, I may change my name to be grammatically correct 'J'ecris')**


	12. Chapter 12

Hullo

**Hullo! It is I, J'ecris!! I am back with chapter 12 of 'Discovered Love'. **

**I'm glad you all liked (or at least were content) with the last chapter and I'm glad you all stuck around….Don't forget to check out my other **_**newer **_**story: **_**'Cruel Irony'**_** It is another 'M' story and its an ItaxSaku just incase you were interested…Now, as they say in the movie 'Moulin Rouge': **_**The Show Must Go On **_**or in this case, the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…..I own some of the books, but not the idea…I wish I did though…..**

**Here is Chapter 11…-this way…..**

**Last time: **_"Well I think we should get to the hospital just to check you up okay?" At that, the girl's green eyes shot open, displaying a look of fear. It wasn't the doctor who scared her as much as it was what they might find out by giving her a physical. Not to mention her mother would be called and most likely Tsunade herself seeing as she was her teacher._

"_Sakura? Are you sure you're okay? You don't look so good." And with that, Sakura succumbed to her mental and physical fatigue and passed out. Alarmed, Kurenai picked the unconscious child in her arms and then set out in the direction of the hospital._

Although it took a mere 10 minutes to get to the hospital, Kurenai couldn't help but fret over the young girl in her arms. Although she wasn't her own student, Kurenai didn't have it in her to leave her there or just dump her off with someone. When she was a little girl, all those years ago, she loved playing nurse and treating her 'patients' who were teddy bears with various maladies. However, as she became older, she realized she was better suited for Genjutsu and not Medical Ninjutsu. She always treated her teammates and those she knew like family, never once turning a cold shoulder. All that went through the black haired beauty's mind was how she could help the frightened girl in her arms.

Coincidentally, as Shizune stepped outside the hospital for some fresh air, she was greeted by Kurenai, looking slightly frantic, and holding a lifeless girl with a mop of pink hair.

"W-what happened to her Kurenai-san?"

"I don't know! I was just taking a brisk jog and then I heard her crying and then one thing led to another and she fainted!"

The Med Nin took one look at Sakura and then grabbed her gently.

"Can you help me get her in to one of the rooms?" Shizune asked, gesturing with her head to the open hospital doors. Nodding, Kurenai assisted Shizune in moving the girl carefully, so as not to worsen her unknown condition. Talking rapidly to another of the nurses, Shizune ordered for someone to send for Lady Hokage herself, as a 'precautionary action' for whatever may be in store for the comatose cherry haired girl in their arms. Once the two women had gotten Sakura situated in a private room, Kurenai left to go alert the girl's mother of her hospitalization. After a few tedious and antagonizing minutes of waiting, Tsunade walked in with a worry-stricken face as she picked up her young student/lover's chart.

"Well, Lady Tsunade, all of her vitals are normal, however when we gave her a physical, we found several small bite marks on her neck and collarbone area as well as several that went lower towards her hips. There appears to be bruising around her wrists and on her arms. W-we also found bruising around her genitalia. We believe that Sakura may have been" Shizune paused, finding it hard to swallow, the continued with her sentence. "Raped. But until she wakes up, we can't be sure. Also, from what Kurenai-san said, it didn't look like whatever had happened to her happened in the immediate area where she was found."

Tsunade's eyes went wide with shock as she processed what Shizune had said as well as what her chart said. Remembering to breathe, she inhaled deeply and let her eyes linger on Sakura for a moment before turning away. It was too hard to look at the girl she had come to know and love, lying there having endured god-knows-what.

"Did you use a rape kit?"

Nodding Shizune spoke again. "We're still waiting for Mrs. Haruno to come by to authorize the release of it though. Kurenai left to go fetch her only a few minutes before you arrived."

'_How could this happen? And to her no less…Please, please Sakura, wake up.' _ The blonde begged silently. If there was a god, he wanted to make her life miserable. _'First Nawaki, then Dan…And now Sakura; How much more of this can I take?'_

Shizune noticed the way Tsunade was staring at her young student, her eyes mixed with dread, worry, and something else. It seemed hidden, out of sight to those who merely glanced at the surface of the situation. The average person would have dismissed any other emotions that the hokage would be feeling as love for a student, after all what teacher doesn't care about their student's well being, and so when one gets hurt, there is obviously strife involved. It was if her subconscious was trying to talk to her and tell her the true meaning of the hidden. After all, ninja's are taught to read the hidden meaning within the hidden meaning. Realizing that there was something else afoot, she set it as her personal mission to decode these instincts of hers and see what caused them.

"Um…Lady Tsunade, are you alright?" the ninja asked quietly not wanting to set off the already distraught woman.

Turning her head quickly to face her old apprentice, her blonde pigtails swung in a semi-circle behind her. "What do you think? Shizune, my god-forsaken-student is lying unconscious in front of me and we have no idea what happened to her!" After years of experience on the battlefield, she was used to not crying, making an exception when both Dan and Nawaki died. They both meant the world to her and crying here in front of Shizune would only open a whole can of worms as to why the Hokage cared so much for a student. That would lead people to investigate, possibly digging deep and uncovering her and Sakura's secret relationship. She knew that she could bounce back from any comments at the discovery of them twp, however, Sakura was different.

Just like her name implied, she was like a flower, delicate and fragile. However, against her namesake she could be stubborn and resilient. But still, accusations of being a lesbian or at least bisexual would hurt her emotionally, even if she pretended like it didn't.

"Tsunade, are you all right? I've been trying to ask you how we should explain this to her mother, who, I'm sure will be frantic."

Jarred out of her trance-like state, Tsunade regained her composure and thought about the question at hand. "Just let in Mrs. Haruno, and then we can explain what has happened, or at least what we think has happened."

Nodding, Shizune stepped out of the room to be there to greet the patient's mother, who arrived in a frantic mess.

"Where is she?! What happened to her?! Where is Sakura?!" she yelled, trying to get a grip on her self, but failing miserably.

"Mrs. Haruno, please calm down! Just come with me and-"Shizune began, only to be interrupted by the distraught mother.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! THIS IS MY DAUGHTER YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" she all but screamed.

"Just follow me and please keep your voice down. This _is _a hospital incase you forgot that." Stopping by a water cooler, the black haired ninja grabbed a cup of water and handed it to the near-panicking women behind her.

"T-thank you Shizune-sama," the women stayed quiet as they walked through the white-washed building, hoping that each door they passed was the door that lead to Sakura. She was disappointed however, until the next to last door in the hallway.

"She's right through here." Gesturing to a slightly open door, Shizune pushed it open to reveal another blank and dull room, only to be brightened by the bright, sakura pink hair that lay dishevel around a porcelain face. Tiny red lips contrasted greatly to the near white skin of her face. Eyes closed, she looked like a china doll, so breakable by merely touching her.

"…" Her mother barely got into the room before falling to her knees shaking, tears pouring. Immediately, Shizune kneeled down as well, trying to calm her.

"W-what h-happened?" She found it hard to speak and it felt like her throat was constricting her oxygen intake. The room began to spin until she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Looking up with blood-shot eyes, she saw the Hokage standing above her.

"You might want to sit down before we tell you."

"Oh god." Slowly, she got up and sat down in the nearest chair, her whole body shaking.

**And that's where I'm going to stop for this chapter. Obviously, Shizune has noticed something going on between Tsunade and Sakura, but what? Well, we all know but she doesn't…..AT least not yet. Sorry for the delay in between the last chapter and this one. You see I was on a cruise and I had no internet for an entire week. But its here!! Yay! As always, review, review, review!! I appreciated all the ones from the chapters past so if you want the story to keep going then you have to tell me.**

**Ask me any questions about the story or anything like that too…**

**Here is where I ask for your help though: **

**Should Sakura be pregnant?**

**Just tell me what you think in your review and maybe it just might happen…or not. It all depends on you!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm back! **

**Sorry about the hiatus taking so long. But, good news is, I'm back with a new story as well as new chapters in all of my stories!!**

**So, back to Discovered Love**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything but the plot…**

Last Time:_ "You might want to sit down before we tell you." _

"_Oh god." Slowly she got up and sat down in the nearest chair, her whole body shaking._

Tsunade sighed and once more had to reign in her wild emotions. This wasn't going to be easy for either of them. How do you tell someone that their daughter had been raped?

"Mrs. Haruno, this morning one of our Jounin, found Sakura near the edge of the forest. What she was doing there, we're not sure of, however, we do know that she has been…raped."

Mrs. Haruno's eyes widened. Her baby girl? Raped? And in the safety of Konoha too?

"H-how can this have happened? When?" she burst into tears, rocking slightly in the chair next to her unconscious daughter.

A lump was caught in Tsunade's throat. This was also the time to fudge some details concerning Sakura's whereabouts last night and the reasons behind them.

"Last night, Sakura had a training lesson with me in the tower. It ran a little late because I was teaching Sakura some new…techniques." Her mother just nodded her head; however, Shizune just looked skeptically at her boss. Something just didn't feel right, however, she wasn't going to voice her own personal questions in front of Sakura's mother.

"The lesson ran until about 11:00 or so. Sakura had mentioned that she had to get home." Tsunade said, pondering the note she still had tucked away in her shirt.

"But when did she get raped?!" Haruno's voice raised an octave and sounded shrill to those around her.

"We're not sure. That is why we need you to sign for a rape-kit." Shizune butted in, hoping to get this over and done with so that Sakura could go home and rest.

"Fine, I'll sign." The darker-haired medic-nin handed the distraught mother the clipboard and a pen. Signing with a flourish, Mrs. Haruno turned towards Sakura, cupping her face with her hand.

"My poor, poor baby." she whispered. "Who could do such a thing?"

Clearing her throat, Tsunade took the clipboard and headed towards the Nurses station to get the rape kit ready. Her thoughts were vague and disheveled. They kept flitting back and forth between the memory of last night and the anger at who ever did this. Hopefully they'd be able to catch the bastard who did this before he did it to anyone else. The Godaime was so out of it that she didn't even notice Shizune staring at her intently, as if she was some jigsaw puzzle that was missing some pieces.

Walking back into Sakura's room, number 167, Tsunade knocked on the door, even though it was open already. Mrs. Haruno had been crying quite heavily, seeing as her mascara was halfway down her cheeks.

"I have the kit, if you'd like to step outside for a moment, please." Tsunade said, trying to keep her voice steady.

She nodded and let go of her little girl's hand and sat down on a bench in the hall outside.

Tsunade closed the door. A few tears fell to the ground as she sat in the chair next to her young girlfriend. She was so young to have suffered this much. Wiping her eyes, she looked up to see Shizune standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Tsunade-sama. I was under the assumption that I would be performing the rape test." Shizune said, her eyes taking in all the details that she could.

'_She's been crying._'

"Sorry Shizune, I figured since she is my pupil I would be the one to do it."

'_Crap, she caught me crying.'_

"Perhaps, for that very reason, I should be the one to test her. Besides," she put her hand on the blonde-haired woman's shoulder. "You look like you could use some sleep."

Arguing the point, Tsunade realized, would just make the whole situation fishier in Shizune's eyes.

"Alright. I need a drink anyway." And with that, Tsunade walked out the door, passed Sakura's mother, and walked over to the Tower. She ascended the staircase to her office and slammed the door shut. Laying her head down on her desk, Tsunade reached for a bottle of sake.

"Bottoms up." her voice had lost its once vibrant tone. Seeing Sakura there reminded her how fragile her little cherry blossom really was, no matter how hard she trained, she was still a girl.

The fifth Hokage wanted nothing more then to castrate what ever sick, twisted bastard did this. The alcohol surging through her system fueled her anger and did little to calm herself down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Room: 167 Konoha Hospital Time: 12:36

Shizune's head poked out from Sakura's room. "Mrs. Haruno, you can come in now." The tired woman walked into her unconscious daughter's room and took her place next to the rosette girl.

"So, what did you find?"

Shizune's brow knitted for a moment, then the crease in her forehead was gone.

"Well, although there was a significant amount of bruising to her genital area, I didn't find any semen or pubic hair. It seems who ever raped Sakura wore a condom and was very careful. Due to this lack of evidence, we wont be able to figure out who raped her until she wakes up. I'm sorry."

The overwhelming fact that there was nothing anyone could do for her baby weighed upon Mrs. Haruno's mind heavily.

"Isn't there any way you could wake her up now? Like, a jutsu or something?" Haruno's voice was getting desperate, trying to seek an answer to a question that escaped her.

"…I believe in my medical experience that it would be best for Sakura to wake up in her own way. She's in a comatose like state now, possibly from Post Traumatic Stress as well as exhaustion. We'll keep her on an IV for a couple of days and we'll see how she turns out. If she sleeps longer then a week, then we will forcibly wake her up." Shizune finished.

"I see. So there's really nothing I can do then?" Izumi Haruno's voice sounded so empty and desolate that it caused a pang in Shizune's heart. It must be difficult to watch one's child suffer, the Medic-nin thought sadly. Placing a comforting hand on the forlorn woman's shoulder, Shizune helped the women to the Nurses Station, to sign some waivers and papers.

"If anything happens, please, call me Shizune-san!" Izumi shouted as she walked out of the air conditioned hospital, into the warm, Konoha afternoon.

'_Now then,' _thought the curious ninja, '_On to figuring out the hidden meaning between Tsunade-sama and Sakura-chan.' _And with that, Shizune walked towards Hokage Tower, intent on getting to the bottom of this feeling in her gut.

A/N: Hey guys! Its been so long. I hope you forgive me! *bows repeatedly* Gomen.

I hope this new chapter is acceptable. Updates will be coming soon. Please, review, tell me what you thought, predictions for what will happen, suggestions etc…I love to hear from you guys!!

3 J'ecris


	14. Chapter 14

_**So, after getting a very nice email from a reader (H_Potter_Forever) I have decided to continue and finish 'Discovered Love' most likely in another chapter or 2. I think 15 chapters would be a nice even number don't you? Alright, enough of me blabbing: Onwards to **_

_Chapter 14_

Shizune walked quickly, wanting to get to the Hokage's tower as soon as possible. She knew deep in her gut that there were reasons besides the student-mentor bond that had Tsunade nearly in tears.

'_What could it be?'_ the dark haired medic-nin though to herself. Soon enough though, Shizune came upon the tower, and soon after that she found herself on the other side of the large, oak door that belonged to Tsunade's office. Taking a deep breath, she braced herself for whatever tirade she might receive for bursting in on her old mentor. Opening the door, she nearly gasped as she saw the level of destruction that had hit the spacious office.

Chairs had been thrown about; a display of the raw, angry power that now possessed the blond haired woman on the floor in front of her. The desk, once haphazardly covered in papers was now cleared of everything, and looked like it was just barely hanging together, seeing as a large fist shaped hole had inserted itself into the oak desktop.

"Tsunade-sama!"

There in the middle of all the carnage, sat a sobbing hokage, her fists bleeding from the damage she had been causing to the poor inanimate objects in the room. Tsunade barely looked up as her name was called, focusing intently on the floor in front of her.

"What's the matter?" Shizune asked, concerned for the mental well being of her beloved friend. Tsunade wiped her tears and looked up at her old tutor and laughed bitterly.

"Nothing is the matter. No, everything is the matter. Take your pick." Getting up, Tsunade sent healing green chakra to her bleeding hands, closing the wounds.

"What do you mean exactly?" the confused kunoichi asked slightly worried as to what the response might be. With a bitter laugh, Tsunade explained.

"I've been a fool and an awful person. This is my fault"

"How can it be your fau-" Shizune asked, only to be interrupted by Tsunade.

"If wasn't for me, she would have never been out in the village that late at night. If it wasn't for me and my stupid, selfish foolishness, she would have been safe at home."

"But I thought you were training? Isn't that what you told her mother?" Another bitter laugh erupted from the blonde woman as she looked around the messy room, searching for something. Bending down, she found a intact bottle of sake and opened it, chugging half the bottle in a short period of time.

"Training…somewhat." She sighed, sitting back down on the floor, her back against the wall, and the sake glass in her hand.

"I'm as bad as that lecherous old Jiraiya."

"Tsunade-sama, you don't mean you…" A look of confusion crossed Shizune's face, as the sudden realization of what the woman in front of her was talking about.

"Guilty as charged. It wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't do it on purpose, but somehow things just got carried away and…" she left the sentence unfinished, hoping she didn't have to state out loud the intimate things that had occurred between the two of them.

Shizune was quiet for some time before she finally spoke.

"So, I take it you don't want me to tell her mother about this incident?"

"As much as I feel terrible for keeping it a secret, it's Sakura's decision as well. I would hate to reveal this without at least giving Sakura a chance to defend herself. However, if her mother does get told, please let me lay the blame upon myself. I can't let Sakura's reputation be tarnished, seeing as she's only a young girl."

Shizune agreed with a terse nod of her head and looked out of the windows, towards the hospital.

"I should go and fill out the forms for the kit for Sakura." Shizune said to no one in particular. The weight of this discovery sat heavily on her shoulders as she walked slowly out the doors and down the stairs. It seemed as if everything had changed in such a short period of time.

It didn't take long to reach the hospital, despite the fact that the determination she had had setting out from the hospital had long died out, replaced by a heavy burden. Secrets were no light business, especially one as delicate and potentially devastating as this. Shizune walked back to her office and sat in silence as she filled out the necessary forms, trying to think of anything but the pressing matter at hand.

Tsunade, once Shizune left, sunk back into oblivion. She knew that moping like this wasn't going to help Sakura-chan at all, and yet, it seemed it was all she could do. If she got too involved with Sakura's case, her emotions might get the best of her, revealing things that she did not want to be revealed. She sighed, wishing for an easier solution.

Her ponderings were cut short however, by an Anbu ninja bursting through her door.

"Hokage-sama!" The masked ninja near shouted, ignoring the mess around them.

"What is it?" The effects of both her despair and her drunkenness were wearing off quickly, because of the urgency in the man's tone.

"We have just received word that one of the Akatsuki has been sighted near the village recently. We're not entirely sure who it was, but by the chakra trails, we are guessing it to be Uchiha Itachi."

Tsunade thought quickly, wondering if this was a mere coincidence, or a deliberate act by some higher being. "How old is this report? When was he last sighted?"

"We believe the report to a day or 2 old, and the report said that he was sighted only a day or two ago, heading towards Konoha. "

Furious at the delayed news, Tsunade started yelling at the messenger.

"What do you mean an Akatsuki member had been sighted? And no one thought to the Hokage of this earlier?"

The Anbu tried to explain about how there had been communication errors, and that there had been delays in the relay system the Anbu had set up around Konoha, but Tsunade would hear none of it.

"Go tell your Captain that next time a wanted fugitive is spotted, or even possibly glimpsed, to report directly to me next time, no matter what!"

"Hai!" and with that, the Anbu was off to tell his captain exactly that.

With this new piece of information, it was possible that Sakura's rape and Itachi's appearance near the village were related. If he had slipped past Anbu, then it was possible that he might have been able to slip into the village. And maybe, it was possible that he had run into Sakura somewhere during that time. With all the pieces adding up, Tsunade finally felt more in control of the situation.

Shizune had finished with the rape kit, and was currently on her way to the lab when she saw a determined Hokage walking – nearly running – towards her.

"Shizune! I think I have a lead."

"Tsunade-sama, what do you mean?" The hokage glanced around and decided that it was best if they spoke in private, and then headed towards the closet empty office, shutting the door behind them.

"What is it Tsunade-sama? What did you find?" Shizune asked, nervous as to the nature of the discovery.

" I believe I know who raped Sakura."

"Really? Who?" This was better news than Shizune thought possible. After all, most rapes were never solved unless the victim admitted to knowing their attacker, and since Sakura was out cold, Shizune assumed they would have to wait much longer, possibly then letting the trail go cold.

"Uchiha Itachi."

_**And that my dear readers, is the end of chapter 14. I'm sorry if it's a little shorter than you were hoping for, but I hope you can all forgive me for my lack of updating. And, I'm sorry if some things in here don't match up. Please remember I was about 13 or 14 when I started this, and its been awhile since I've read the manga (after chapter 9999, I just sorta gave up) so, please I'm sorry If things aren't exactly cannon, or make sense that much. Plus, I figure its easier to just finish it the way it is, than to rewrite the chapters that don't exactly flow that well. Thank you for sticking with me for however long its taken to get back to this. I have a few more story ideas that I'll try and post up, so keep an eye out. Ja nee!**_


End file.
